Desire
by Shennya
Summary: Bilbo finds the treasure and he is ready to fulfill his role as a burglar and he tries to steal something for Thorin to be proud of him, but he is discovered by Smaug... Only this dragon has no intention of killing him, as he had thought; he has a very different plans for him and that makes Thorin feels jealous. Thorin/Bilbo/Smaug Threesome.


**Desire**

Bilbo felt his little heart would explode into his chest. He was a bit puzzled and annoyed with the dwarves for having sent him to the place where (he expected) the dragon still sleeping. At least he had the ring tied around his neck with a chain, which made him feel much safer; however, he was not sure if this was the right time to wear it... After all, he had arrived to the place where the dragon got the gold and jewelry, and he had not appeared yet.

The hobbit could not help rolling his eyes and feel a bit distressed to see the amount of gold coins that were in that place. It was true that he was the burglar of the Company, but those dwarves must be crazy if they thought that a little hobbit of the Shire like him could carry a bag of coins... Does not Thorin have a better plan than sending him to risk his life? Bilbo was scared and upset, but not just with the dwarves or Thorin, but with himself. And it was because he knew he could not hate Thorin and he did all that to gain some appreciation and trust from him. Because he felt irresistibly attracted to him, even though he knew Thorin would never feel the same.

He shook his head and decided to concentrate on the mission he got; he could not waste time, the stillness and silence of Smaug kept him getting more nervous. He carefully kept walking; his eyes fell on a bright golden cup and without thinking took it in his fingers, he thought that would be enough to prove to Thorin that he was not useless at all... Also he could return the next day and take something else.

"So... a little thief has dared to enter my domains."

Bilbo dropped the cup immediately and turned to face him, but the dragon that his eyes looked at was not exactly what he expected to see. Smaug had awesome dark red color wings, and also had a long tail with scales that shone almost as much as the gold that was found at his feet and he had horns emerging from his head... But that was all that he had in common with a dragon (at least the dragons Bilbo knew thanks to his adventure books) because the rest of his body was much more like a human. He was tall, had dark wavy hair (Bilbo, for a moment, was tempted to caress it) and green eyes that were hard to ignore; they were so deep that the hobbit felt lost in them for a moment. And he was completely naked.

Bilbo flushed violently and tried to concentrate on his face. Suddenly, he was agreed that the creature could kill him at any moment (and he probably was already planning to do so) so he decided to wear the ring. With trembling fingers put off the chain while he was listening to the dragon slowly approached him. However, it seemed that the same ring was against him, because it had become smaller so that he could not put it on his finger; he tried again, but he felt a hot breath on his neck and dropped it... Smaug was the one who caught it, holding the thin chain with his fingers.

The panic that gripped the hobbit in that moment was indescribable; he knew he was going to die.

"This seems very important to you... Why?" he asked, looking at the shiny object for a few seconds.

The hobbit swallowed and begged for he does not want to put it on his finger. And apparently his prayers were answered because the dragon chain put it on around his neck.

But it also meant a big problem for him.

"What do I do with you, little thief?" Smaug said. The funny thing was that the dragon did not seem annoyed but amused. But that did not guarantee that Bilbo was safe, he probably was thinking about how he would kill him...

Smaug stared at him head to toe and Bilbo felt strange, he could not help but blush. The dragon's eyes suddenly darkened and he licked his own lips. The hobbit walked away as he could, but his body hit a rock, which prevented him from moving. At least now he knew that the dragon had intended to eat him, which was not reassuring at all.

"You're brave to dare come here" Smaug said stepping closer. "I'm intrigued; I had never seen a creature like you... Obviously you're not a dwarf, but you don't have enough height to be an elf or a man... What are you?"

Smaug was now so close that Bilbo could feel the dragon's body against his; his heart beat faster, but he was not so sure it was just fear that made him react that way.

The dragon placed his head on the hobbit's neck, Bilbo shivered as his tongue caressing the skin of his neck slowly.

"Your scent is unique and your taste is delicious..." Smaug said "Come on, tell me what you are."

"I'm a hobbit" Bilbo said, his voice shaking. He did not know how long he was going to live, but he knew he had not much time.

Smaug smiled. There was something in his eyes, a wild excitement Bilbo could not identify at that moment.

"And what is your name... little hobbit?" Smaug began stroking his hair and his face.

"Bilbo"

"Bilbo... you intrigued me," said the dragon, "so I did not wanted to kill you when I saw you enter this place, but I hid and watched you for a long time... in the shadows, until I could not endured more and I wanted you to see me. Also you had tried to steal one of my treasures..."

The hobbit shuddered, knowing that his end was approaching.

"So you're going to devour me?"

Something shone in Smaug's eyes, as he ran a finger over the hobbit's lips.

"Yes, that's what I want, but it's not what you think, my little hobbit" the dragon said with a hoarse voice. "You see... you have awakened in me a different hunger, a hunger that I had not felt in centuries."

Smaug pressed closer to him and Bilbo felt the touch of something against his body and then he realized that the dragon was very... horny. The hobbit blushed and finally realized that the emotion that shone in Smaug's eyes (the he had not been identified before) was a deep lust.

"Do you want your ring back?"

Bilbo nodded, feeling strange, like a part of him corresponded to the burning desire he saw in the dragon's eyes.

"Then let me consume you..."

The hobbit moaned, but he was silenced by the desperate Smaug's lips. The strangest thing was that Bilbo felt himself correspond to that kiss. The dragon's fingers began to unbutton his shirt quickly.

Then Bilbo remembered Thorin.

"Smaug, I'm not sure about this" the hobbit gasped because the dragon had put off his shirt and now slowly licked one of his nipples. It was hard to suppress the moans of pleasure that struggled to escape from his lips, but he had to concentrate.

The dragon growled in protest. It did not seem he wanted to stop.

"I've been a long time alone... Don't deny me this, Bilbo, I'm desperate to feel some warmth, to feel your warmth around me. Please, please."

The hobbit tried not to look surprised, but the truth was that Smaug could make him do whatever he wanted and seeing him beg, was the strangest thing in the world.

The dragon kissed him again and tried to access the inside of his mouth with his tongue, trying to make him surrender... And when Bilbo allowed him to enter, Smaug felt it like a triumph and let out a moan of pleasure. The next thing the hobbit knew was he was lying on a large amount of coins and jewelry and that his trousers had disappeared.

Smaug lied down on him and kissed him on the lips again. His fingers explored his body until one of them found his entry. Bilbo moaned and clutched the dragon when he felt that finger was inserted deeply into him and began to stimulate him. The dragon's wings seemed to have collapsed on them, as if they could wrap them both. Bilbo spread his legs and the dragon took the oportunity to put one of his fingers into him, the hobbit's eyes opened wide and he could not do anything but bite Smaug's lower lip with passion.

"You're so warm, Bilbo" the dragon gasped, "I cannot wait to be fully into you. I need to absorb some of that alluring warmth... I need you now. I cannot ... I cannot wait anymore."

Smaug pulled his fingers out and, with a powerful thrust, entered in him completely. Bilbo arched and circled the dragon's waist with his legs. He bit his lip so hard that a drop of blood flowed from him and started down his chin. But Smaug, who without explaining why he wanted to find a way to feel more connected to that little hobbit, do not want to waste that precious liquid and licked it gently, almost tenderly. The dragon took Bilbo's hip and forced him to get up a little more to deepen his thrusts.

"Bilbo" Smaug moaned, closing his eyes as he increased the pace of his shoves. He had thought that once would be enough to satisfy his desire and continue his solitary life, without having to surrender to feelings that made him feel vulnerable, but as he thrust inside Bilbo and listened him moan and scream with pleasure, he could not help thinking in the inevitable truth that he would not have enough of that little and delicious hobbit. Bilbo would become the best and most valuable of his treasures.

"Smaug!" he heard him exclaim with pleasure and when he feel Bilbo arched, he increased the force of his thrusts. Smaug felt something warm completely through him and he knew he was close to climax. He kissed the lips of _his_ hobbit.

Now he belonged to him.

He heard Bilbo's moans and saw his expression; he knew that he was nearing the climax. One of his approached to Bilbo's dick and began to stroke it. Bilbo felt squirm with pleasure. Then the hobbit screamed as he felt the final explosion of pleasure and that was too much for Smaug; he shoved one more time and he experienced a powerful orgasm. And then once his breathing returned to normal, he lay down beside him and put his powerful arms around his little body.

He devoted to lick and kiss the drops of sweat that ran down Bilbo's neck. He felt his hobbit's relaxed slowly.

Bilbo turned to the dragon and noticed that he did not look away from him. For some reason, this made him a bit embarrassed and could not help his cheeks blushed.

"Smaug... my ring."

Bilbo did not understand why suddenly the dragon seemed a bit annoyed, however, almost reluctantly he handed over the chain and put it around his neck. The hobbit, thinking it was time to find the others, he decided to look for his clothes, but when he tried to move, Smaug's arms approached him to his body.

"Where are you going?" the dragon asked, frowning.

"I need... you promised..."

"That I would give your ring back, but I did not say anything about letting you go."

The hobbit shuddered, suddenly fearful of his fate. He wanted to see Thorin.

"Why do you want to go? Didn't you enjoy my company? Before you looked like you were feeling a real pleasure..."

Smaug kissed his neck and ran one of his hands on the hobbit's back, stroking him slowly. Bilbo flushed and could not help but moan.

"Yes, yes I enjoyed it, but ... I have to go ... I have to see him..."

He realized, too late, that those were the wrong words at that moment. The dragon seemed increasingly annoying.

"Who do you want to see? Who came with you?"

This time it was Bilbo who approached to the dragon. He did not think that would work, but he tried to distract him, his lips met Smaug's and he began to kiss him passionately.

"With anyone. I'll stay, I promise," said on his lips. Smaug frowned, but never ceased to correspond him; he seemed to have an internal struggle...

"Don't... try... to... cheat me," though the dragon seemed reluctant to believe him, finally his desire to be with Bilbo made him surrender and concentrated solely on kissing him.

After a moment, Smaug relaxed enough to fall asleep, but his arms did not seem they were going to release him soon. Bilbo tried to think of a way to break free; he had to see Thorin.

It took him several minutes, but he managed to escape from the arms of the dragon and stand quietly. However, all he could find was his shirt, he had no idea where his trousers were and he could not stay a long time there, for fear that Smaug awoke. So he just put on the shirt that does not covered him much, but it was better than nothing.

He walked away slowly, making sure to follow the right path, he was sure that the place from which he had entered was near. Then he heard a deep voice, calling him.

"Bilbo?"

"Thorin!"

The dwarf king approached him, looked worried.

"Why took you so long? I thought..."

Then he stopped when he realized that Bilbo wore only a shirt. The hobbit blushed; he felt Thorin's blue eyes all over his body.

"What did ... why ... are you okay?" Thorin did all those questions in a strange tone, suddenly he looked nervous. Bilbo thought his cheeks had turned a different color.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll explain later, we have to get out of here" said the hobbit, but he thought he would never tell him what had happened with Smaug.

But Thorin looked as if he had not heard, because for a few seconds stood before him, looking at him. Bilbo began to feel uncomfortable.

"We have to..."

But he was interrupted when the dwarf took two steps toward him and kissed him hard on the lips.

Bilbo let out a moan of pleasure and put his arms around the king's neck. He had waited for this moment for so long... and even though he enjoyed it, now a part of him felt guilty... Why?

When Thorin grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to his body, a terrible roar was heard all over the place. Then Bilbo remembered Smaug and moved away from Thorin as fast as he could.

Smaug was placed between them at that moment and spread his wings, as if he wanted to hide Bilbo from the dwarf. He was really angry; he showed Thorin a row of sharp teeth.

Bilbo managed to see Thorin and realized that he had drawn his sword.

"Don't approach him again" roared Smaug.

The hobbit knew they would fight at any time and knew, too, this fight could only end with the death of one of the two. And the truth was he did not want to see them die.

"Thorin! Smaug! No!"

He managed to stand in the middle of the two, but much closer to the dragon.

"Move, Bilbo, I want to kill him..." Smaug roared.

But the hobbit took the dragon's face in his hands and forced him to look into his eyes. Bilbo began to stroke his hair.

"Please, Smaug, don't do it" Bilbo thought that probably would not help and that the dragon would kill him too, but he had to try.

"I cannot spare his life... Bilbo..." but the dragon looked doubtful, it was hard to ignore a request from the hobbit. Then Bilbo, seeing his confusion, kissed his neck, Smaug shivered with pleasure. "Okay, as you wish..."

Only then Bilbo realized the great influence he had over the dragon. But that power had a great cost because when he turned he met Thorin's surprised look. He seemed very upset and hurt.

"What did you do, halfling? How could you betray me like that, joining the enemy?"

"I'm sorry, Thorin."

But the king was consumed with a new feeling; Bilbo later realized he was jealous.

"I cannot... Why? I will..."

But he was abruptly interrupted by the dragon.

"I could give back Arkenstone, Thorin Oakenshield, and much more..."

At last the king's blue eyes went from hobbit to the dragon, he seemed surprised and very interested.

"All you have to do is leave Bilbo here."

And the hobbit thought that Thorin would leave him, he would not think twice to accept such a generous offer, and thereby also avoid risking the rest of his Company. Bilbo was sure Thorin would do it because before the dwarf's eyes he was only a traitor.

But he was wrong.

"No!" Thorin exclaimed furiously "Bilbo will go with me, because that's what he wants."

Smaug smiled.

"You're wrong."

Then Thorin, desperate, took the hobbit in his arms and began to kiss him.

"It's not true... Do you want to go back with me, don't you?" he said and he kissed him "Because you love me... you always did. You don't feel anything for him..."

Bilbo felt his heart would burst in his chest, but Thorin was right in saying that he loved him but he could not tell him he was indifferent to Smaug, because that would be a lie...

Then Thorin tore his shirt and threw it to the ground and began to stroke him, he had embraced him from behind, so Bilbo could feel his dick pressing against his back. He groaned, but was quickly silenced by Smaug, who had closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips.

"Stay, Bilbo, please," begged the dragon, his lips descended and began to kiss his neck. Thorin had to take off his clothes at the time, because soon Bilbo felt his bare skin against his back. The king began to suck his earlobe.

"Stop, we have to wait..." gasped the hobbit, but none of them seemed to pay attention.

Thorin placed his coat on the floor and laid him, over his side. Smaug lay down in front of him and the king, behind.

Bilbo shuddered as he felt Thorin's fingers penetrated him, while Smaug was exploring his body with his tongue down to his cock. The hobbit let out a loud groan as he felt Smaug took it in his mouth and Thorin began to stimulate him with his fingers. Bilbo stroked he dragon's hair, encouraging him to continue, but the gesture made Thorin feeling jealous and he forced the hobbit to turn his head to kiss him as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Bilbo took hard Smaug's hair, feeling that Thorin's thrusts became more rapid.

The dragon pulled away from him and said his name repeatedly as he turned so his dick remained near Bilbo's mouth. Smaug again put Bilbo's cock in his mouth and the hobbit, who got the message, bent to do the same with the dragon.

Smaug made a sound that could not be heard clearly, and was still sucking hard his dick and began to shove into the hobbit's mouth.

Thorin groaned and the hobbit felt the king clung to his hips hard to increase his pace. Bilbo shuddered when he felt the orgasm filled him, Smaug was excited and moved even more strongly in his mouth, then Thorin screamed and shoved one last time into Bilbo.

Finally, with a roar that seemed to emerge from the depths of his chest, Smaug came to orgasm.

All that was heard for a few minutes was their heavy breathing. The dragon turned back and lay down next to Bilbo, bringing his face close to his. Thorin's arms surrounded him and the king rested his head in the crook of Bilbo's neck.

It was night, so Smaug and Thorin closed his eyes, but Bilbo lay awake thinking about what had happened. It was clear that the dwarf and the dragon were in a sort of truce at that moment, but the hobbit knew everything would change in the morning and he would have to choose...

Because he could not stay with both.


End file.
